


Roses for the Queen

by ChatDuNoir



Series: Courting the Good Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roses left on doorstep, Secret Admirer, Secrets, declaration of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir





	Roses for the Queen

**_R_** egina felt a little tired when she finally was able to retire to her private bedchambers.

What a day it had been. First she had been kidnapped by Zelena, and then she had suddenly been crowned as The Good Queen. Who could blame her for being a little tired?

Regina glanced at her reflection in the mirror as she removed the crown from her head. A new crown. A new title. A new responsibility. And a new era of being the queen. The idea that she suddenly was the queen again was slightly overwhelming, but at the same time, Regina knew that she could do it. She could be the queen. The Good Queen. This time, she had support from her friends and family. It would be different. Truly a new era.

She undid the strings on the silvery dress Zelena had coaxed her into earlier, and seeing that she now was the Queen of all the Realms, she decided that she could wear whatever she wanted, whether she decided to return back to the mansion or stay here tonight. She ended up putting on a pair of slacks, her high heels and a burgundy silk blouse. Maybe it looked a bit silly, wearing that in her castle, but after having spend a day in a dress and corset, Regina really needed to wear something a bit less formal. This wouldn't make her any less the queen.

She ran a brush through her curls. They were a bit stiff after having been tied back all day. It felt good to let her hair hang loose.

After having taken care of her hair, Regina ended up sitting down heavily on the chair in front of the vanity. What a celebration tonight had been. She had danced so much tonight. With both Henry's. The adult version, and the teenage version. She smiled a little. Her two boys. And she had been congratulated a lot tonight as well. She shook her head a little. It had been slightly surreal to hear Snow crown her "The Good Queen" and say "long may she reign". And it had been slightly surreal to hear everybody clap for her.

The Good Queen of all the United Realms. Admittedly, it would take Regina some time to get used to that new title. It would be an adjustment. As being queen would be.

 _Knock-knock-knock_.

Regina's musings were interrupted by a faint knock on the door, and she immediatly snapped out of it. "Come in?"

The door to her bedchamber opened, and Snow White stepped inside. She was still wearing the heavy dress she had worn for Regina's coronation ceremony, and her hair was still pinned in that neat style. When she saw Regina, she immediatly bowed her head and dropped into a deep curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"Stop it," Regina said and rolled her eyes a little.

"Oh no," Snow said and there was a hint of teasing in her voice. "You're the Queen. This is how I'm _supposed_ to adress you."

"In that case, I'm _commanding_ you to stop," Regina said dryly.

"I don't think that's the correct way to ask me," Snow teased and remained firmly in the bowing position.

Regina gritted her teeth slightly. "Arise, Snow White, and then tell me what your errand is."

Snow immediatly lifted her head and grinned at Regina. "See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"It's definitely an adjustment," Regina said. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Snow now revealed what she had hid behind her back. "I found this lying outside your door," she said and handed Regina a single red rose with a little note attached to it.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she rose from her chair and went over to Snow. Frowning, she took the red rose from the younger woman and read the little note attached to it:

 

" ** _Your Majesty,_**

**_Congratulations on your new title. There's not a sliver of doubt in my mind that you will rule with kindness, and be an amazing queen over our now untited realms._ **

**_You truly deserve this."_ **

 

 

No signature. Regina pursed her lips slightly. This was all very mysterious. 

"Did you see anyone when you came here?" she asked.

"No," Snow said and shook her head. "All I saw was the rose lying on your doorstep. That's why I knocked. I didn't want to risk you stepping on it."

"Strange," Regina said. "Who could have left this?"

"Someone who is sweet on the new queen?" Snow suggested and smiled a little.

"Sweet on?" Regina repeated and laughed. "Oh no, I don't think so, dear."

"Oh, come on, Regina. That's a red rose. If that was just a simple good luck flower, they would have chosen something simpler," Snow said firmly.

Regina shook her head again. She truly had no idea who could have sent this rose. The last person she had a relationship with, was Facilier, and thanks to Wish Realm Rumple, he was dead. Something stabbed slightly at Regina at that. Their relationship was fleeting to say the least. It had barely _been_ a relationship, really, but still, Facilier had been a good man in his own way.

Perhaps this rose was from another version of Facilier. One who could somehow remember her. And if that was the case, was she interested in pursuing a relationship with him? Regina wasn't so sure of that.

"I think someone is trying to court you," Snow said and smiled widely at the mere thought.

"And I think you are jumping the conclusions, dear," Regina said firmly.

 

*************************************

 

But maybe Snow White had a point after all.

The next day, when Regina was walking down the corridors towards her private chambers, there was a new rose lying by the door. Regina stopped abruptly, and so did Zelena, whom Regina was walking with.

"Another rose," the former Wicked Witch commented. "Snow told me about the first one."

"Did she indeed?" Regina said.

"Aren't you gonna see what the note says?" Zelena asked and smirked slightly.

Regina had no choice but to do just that. She quickly bowed down and picked the rose up. She squinted slightly as she read the new note attached to it:

 

" _ **Your Majesty,**_

_**I trust you've had a pleasant first night as queen."** _

 

Regina looked up from the note. "Well, that wasn't very helpful," she sighed. 

"No signature?" Zelena asked.

"No. None."

Zelena shamelessly leaned over her shoulder and read the note. "Someone hopes you've slept well."

"Apparently."

Zelena bared her teeth in a grin. "I feel tempted to agree with Snow. Someone is trying to court you."

"Or mess with me," Regina suggested completely flatly.

"Mess with the queen?" Zelena scoffed. "Never!"

Regina wasn't too convinced.

"Think, little sis," Zelena demanded. "Who would do something like this?"

"I've no idea," Regina said. "As you've noticed, there's quite a few people living here now."

Zelena ignored the tone. "Well, we obviously have to find out who it is!"

"We do?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because if someone is courting you, I want to know who it is," Zelena said firmly.

"Nobody is _courting_ me," Regina insisted.

Zelena scoffed again. "Keep telling yourself that, sis."

And Regina planned on doing just that.

 

 

_******************************************************************* _

 

 

But the next day when Regina had just finished her first council meeting and was walking down the corridor towards her bedchambers with Emma by her side, there was yet another "surprise" waiting for her by her door.

Emma was the first one to spot it, and the blonde stopped so abruptly, little Hope cooed in her arms.

"Uh-oh," Emma grinned and rubbed Hope's back soothingly.

"What?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's left you a message," Emma said and nodded towards the surprise by Regina's door.

And now Regina spotted the red rose lying by her door. "Again?" she said and shook her head. "This is getting more and more mysterious."

"Let's see what it says then," Emma insisted and adjusted Hope on her hip.

Regina gathered her skirts with one hand and then bowed to pick up the rose. Once again, there was a note attached to it. She quickly unfolded the note to see what the mysterious flower sender wanted this time:

_**Your Majesty,** _

" _ **Congratulations on your very first council meeting as our new leader. I trust it wasn't as boring as people make it to be."**_

 

 

"How many knew that I was having a council meeting today?" Regina thought out loud. 

"Well, it wasn't exactly a secret, was it?" Emma half-laughed.

"No, I suppose not, but..." Regina frowned. "This is strange."

"It's very harmless," Emma smiled. "It's just someone who hopes you've had a good first council meeting. That's sort of sweet."

"I suppose so," Regina muttered.

Emma suddenly laughed. "My mom thinks you're being courted."

Regina shook her head. "I know. Isn't it awful?"

"Maybe you _are_ ," Emma said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, god, not you too!" Regina groaned. "I'm not being courted, alright? I can't think of anyone who would-"

"That doesn't mean that someone isn't courting you," Emma said stubbornly.

Regina shook her head firmly. "This is ridiculous."

"It's sweet," Emma corrected.

"Daaa," Hope said and wiggled slightly in Emma's arms.

Regina smiled at the baby. "Is it you who are sending me roses, Hope? Is it?"

"Daaa," Hope said again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Regina laughed.

"We've solved the mystery," Emma joked.

Regina chuckled.

 

 

 

_****************************************************** _

 

 

The mysterious messages continued though, and the following day it was David's turn to knock on Regina's door and hand her a single red rose with a note attached to it. 

"Dare I ask if this is from you?" Regina joked dryly as she rose from her desk and accepted the rose. She had been in the process of tending to some paperwork. Being the Queen sometimes meant doing lots of paperwork.

"Not from me, Your Majesty," David laughed. "Just found it on your doorstep."

"Right. Thank you."

"Your Majesty," he said and bowed lightly before leaving her to it.

Regina put the rose in the vase next to the others and then unfolded the note to see what her "secret admirer" had to say this time:

 

" _ **Your Majesty,**_

_**It's a beautiful day for a walk. Don't forget to go outside to soak up the sunlight and feel the wind in your pretty hair. Surely, the paper work can wait a little?"** _

 

 

 _Unhelpful as ever,_ Regina thought to herself. This was giving nothing away. Except for the fact that her "secret admirer" thought she had pretty hair.

Regina stuffed the note away in her drawer and then left her bedchamber. First she walked up and down the corridor in the hope to get a glimpse of whoever it was, but eventually, she gave up and followed her "secret admirer's" advice and went outside. It was indeed a beautiful day.

 

The mystery deepened, and the next three days, Regina found a single red rose lying outside her door. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes at night. And the notes were still as unhelpful as ever. On the fourth day, she was walking back to her chambers with Henry by her side. She had spend the day with him and Lucy and Ella. They had gone for a lovely walk in the Enchanted Forest and spotted a few unicorns here and there. Now Henry insisted on walking "The Queen" back to her chambers. Even though Regina had laughed and called him silly.

"You didn't have to walk me back, Henry," she scolded lightly.

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

"There was really no reason."

"I'm just trying to be the gentleman you've raised me to be," he quipped.

Regina laughed and nudged him slightly.

That's when Henry suddenly stopped and started laughing himself. He stopped Regina by putting a hand on her arm, and then he was pointing to her doorstep.

Regina sighed and shook her head upon spotting what he was pointing to.

Another red rose was lying on her doorstep.

"See what your secret admirer wants this time," Henry laughed and nudged her towards the rose.

"I suppose I better do that," Regina said. She bent down and picked up the rose and attached note. She ignored Henry's amusement and unfolded the note. _What is it this time_?

 

" _ **Your Majesty,**_

_**I hope you had a lovely walk in the forest earlier today. A pity you didn't go deeper into the woods. You could have found me."** _

 

That aggravated Regina. If her "Secret Admirer" spoke the truth, Regina could have revealed his identity today. Damn it! 

"Who else was in the forest today?" she asked Henry.

"I didn't see anyone," Henry said.

"But Lucy said earlier that she heard something. A noise coming deeper from the forest, isn't that right?" Regina half-demanded.

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "But I assumed it was just a larger animal or something like that..."

Regina sighed deeply and suddenly felt a bit tempted to squash the note between her fingers. She was _so_ close!

"I want to get to the bottom of this," she decided and squeezed the note slightly.

"Okay. How?" Henry asked.

Regina considered it for a moment. "I'm gonna write some sort of royal degree and ask whoever is sending me roses to come forward," she said firmly.

"And do you think that'll work?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Well, I'm the Queen, aren't I?" Regina said a bit dryly. "Whoever it is is from one of the realms, and so they'll have to answer to _me._ "

But despite the royal degree she had made and left for the public to see, no one ever came forward. Instead she found another rose on her doorstep the following day. And another note attached to it:

 

" _ **Your Majesty,**_

_**You must forgive me, but I've never responded well to commands.** _

 

_**I've never once in my life laid under for any authorities, and thus I find myself incapable of doing so now. I hope I haven't made myself an object of the Good Queen's fiery temper.** _

 

_**Yours truly."** _

 

 

Regina grinded her teeth in pure frustration. 

 

*************

 

 

The roses and notes soon became a steadfast part of Regina's day. For two entire weeks, there was another red rose and another sweet message waiting for her when she woke up. Regina had given up on trying to figure out who it was. The person clearly didn't want to be found, and as long as the messages weren't threathnig in any way, she didn't really see the problem. Of course, it was still dreadfully annoying to not know, but her new role as Queen provided her with more than enough to do. She barely had time to speculate about the mysterious roses.

One day, she was at Granny's Diner to have lunch, and generally just do something that wasn't ruling for a change. Emma and Snow and Zelena was with her, and it didn't take long before the conversation landed on the mysterious roses.

"So, Regina, have you found out who it is?" Emma asked and took a sip of her hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"No," Regina sighed defeatedly. "I've tried, but..." she shook her head. "I suppose I just have to accept the fact that he doesn't want to be found."

"It's all very mysterious," Snow commented and bounced baby Hope up and down on her lap.

"Very much so," Regina wholeheartedly agreed.

"Want me to play Sheriff and see if I can figure it out?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed a little. "If we've had a surveliance camera at the castle, my answer would definitely have been yes." 

"Maybe it's time to get a few cameras?" Zelena suggested. "Maybe _they_ can work out who it is."

"Maybe," Regina nodded. "He's definitely a slippery one, that's for sure."

Everyone laughed at that.

The door to Granny's Diner opened, and in came Killian Jones. With a red rose in his hand. He quickly spotted what he was looking for, and came over to Regina. He handed her the red rose.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Anything you want to tell me, Captain?"

Emma laughed shamelessly.

"Not exactly," Killian said. "But I found this lying outside the door, and I figured..."

"Well, I'm willing to bet my crown you figured correctly," Regina sighed as she unfolded the note:

 

" _ **Your Majesty,**_

_**Not everything is what it seems. Perhaps your assumptions aren't always correct.** _

_**I shall think of you tonight when I search for the warmest part of your many realms.** _

 

_**Yours truly."** _

 

Regina tried to clear her throat as quietly as possible. "Well, this is getting sort of personal," she muttered quietly to herself.

"What did he have to say this time?" Zelena asked curiously and tried to look over Regina's shoulder.

"Nothing," Regina said and quickly folded the note.

"Nothing?" Zelena echoed and raised an eyebrow. "I think _I'll_ be the judge of that." as fast as lightening, she reached out and plucked the note out of Regina's hand.

"Zelena!" Regina hissed. "Give me that note!"

But Zelena didn't respond to the Queen's command. Instead she unfolded the note and read it. Her lips moved as she wordlessly formed every word. Then she raised an eyebrow and handed the note back to Regina.

" _Thank_ you," Regina snipped. "And dont do that again!"

"What did he say?" Snow asks.

"He's getting a bit personal," Zelena said before Regina could answer.

Snow went beet red. "Is he writing about-"

" _No_ ," Regina barked before she could finish the sentence. "Of _course_ he's not. Don't be ridiculous!"

"You _have_ to figure out who it is," Zelena said.

Regina let out a bitter laugh. "How? I'd like to know how? Whoever it is, doesn't _want_ to be found. No. I rest my case."

She stuffed the note into her pocket, waved her hand and sent the rose away in a plume of purple smoke to join the other ones at the castle. "Not everything is what it seems". What the hell did that mean? What wrong assumption had she made?

She couldn't figure it out. She simply couldn't.

 

 

*****************************************

 

 

A few days later, and several roses later, Regina found herself able to do something she hadn't done in a while.

Return home to her mansion.

Only for a short while, of course. She had obligations at the castle. To celebrate this new era, there would be masquerade party happening at the castle tonight, and even though Snow was helping out a lot, there were still many things to do.

Regina appreciated this short break. It felt a little strange to walk down the street towards the mansion. Lately, she had spend so much time at the castle it was beginning to feel more like her home than the mansion.

She opened the gate, but stopped abruptly when she saw what was waiting for her on the porch.

An entire bouquet of red roses.

This was escalating. She had only recieved one red rose every day. Until now, apparently.

She quickly walked up to the porch and bowed to pick up the large bouquet of roses. She carried them with her inside and then inhaled the scent deeply into her lungs. They smelled amazing. Sweetly, as one would expect, but also slightly.... Spicy. Whoever had sent her these roses certainly had an interesting taste.

Regina quickly found the attached note and unfolded it, not even bothering to hide her curiosity as she did so:

 

" _ **Your Majesty,**_

_**I was delighted to receive an invitation to the masquerade ball happening at your castle tonight.** _

_**Perhaps that would be the perfect ocassion to let my own mask fall and reveal my true identity?** _

_**I suggest you go for a walk in the gardens tonight when the sun has set. You might find something or someone you weren't expecting.** _

 

_**Yours truly. "** _

 

Regina felt how her skin started prickling with exictement. Yes, she would definitely go for a walk in the gardens tonight. It was time to solve this mystery once and for all. 

 

 

******************************

 

One thing she hadn't expected though, was how concerned every one got when they realized that she intended to meet her "secret admirer" tonight. They all rallied around her. 

Snow White offered to go with her.

Emma offered to go with her.

Zelena offered to go with her.

Henry offered to go with her.

Killian and David offered to hide in the bushes. Just to ensure that everything happened the right way.

Even a few of the _dwarves_ offered to go with her. And bring their axes.

"Nobody is messin' with our queen!" Leroy said firmly. "Not on my watch!"

"I assure you, all of you, no harm will come to me," Regina said patiently. "I can look after myself. I don't need to be chaperoned."

Everyone looked skeptical, but none of them dared arguing with their queen.

So while everyone else danced and laughed and had a wonderful time, Regina waited for the sun to set. Her palms were slightly clammy, and she was sweating just a little bit in her midnight blue gown. Finally, the sky started to darken, and Regina excused herself and said she would go for a walk in the gardens.

Snow looked concerned but nodded.

Regin left the hustle and bustle behind and went out in the garden. It was so quiet out here. So very quiet. She wasn't completely sure which direction to walk in until she suddenly saw a trail of rose petals on the ground. That was a pretty good indicator.

She immediatly followed the trail of rose petals, and once she had been let to the farthest corner of the gardens, she cleared her throat slightly and then said: "I thank you for all your many notes. It's been quite the little mystery, trying to find out who you are, but I've run out of suggestions, so won't you please step out from behind those trees and show yourself?"

No answer. But a red rose with a note attached to it appeared on the ground. Regina was quick to gather her skirts and then bow to pick up the rose and note. She had to hold the note up against the moonlight to read what was written:

 

_**"If I reveal my identity to you, do you promise I will get a dance with the queen no matter what?"** _

 

 

"Yes," Regina said aloud. "You have my word." 

Another note appeared on the ground. Regina quickly picked that and the attached note up and read it:

 

" _ **Even if I may not be someone you expected**_?"

 

"I haven't expected anybody," Regina said. "Because I didn't exactly expect anyone to start leaving me roses and sweet little messages about my hair or the way the sun has made my cheeks glow."

"You _do_ have lovely hair," a voice said behind Regina, and Regina immediatly turned around, almost dropping the rose in the process.

Standing behind her, wearing a mask like every one else, and dressed in a purple gown was a tall woman with her long blonde hair elegantly pinned and curled.

Regina gaped. " _Maleficent_?"

"Quite so," Maleficent nodded and slipped off her mask. Her blue eyes gleamed, and she smiled slightly. "You found me."

"But I- You- What?" Regina said completely befuddled.

"I told you, it wouldn't be someone you expected," Maleficent said and her smile grew softer.

The wheels in Regina's head had started turning as she slowly began piecing things together. _Had you gone deeper into the forest, you would have found me._ That day she had been in the forest with Henry and Lucy and Ella, David had asked them to be careful because he had seen a dragon in the woods earlier. _Doesn't respond well to commands_. Of course not. That definitely suited Maleficent. _The warmest part of your many realms._ Of course a dragon would search for the warmest part. _Not everything is what it seems._ Regina had called her secret admirer "him" a number of times. Maleficent's little joke about the Good Queen's "fiery temper".

Everything added up in ways Regina hadn't thought of until now.

"Oh," she managed.

"Oh," Maleficent repeated. She wasn't smiling anymore. Instead she looked slightly... Nervous.

"But I... I thought that you and Zorro?" Regina said.

Maleficent shook her head. "No. I'm delighted that I found Zorro. Because that means Lily can have a relationship with her father, but I'm not in love with Zorro, and I never have been."

Regina struggled a great deal to wrap her head around this. "So you... You have... Feelings for... For _me_?"

"You know me," Maleficent said and offered a small chuckle. "I'm not terribly good at saying exactly what I mean, so I thought it would be easier if I... wrote it down. I hoped you would figure it out."

"I'm not as sharp as I used to be," Regina quipped half-heartedly.

"Or perhaps you hadn't even considered me as a possibility," Maleficent said gently.

"I hadn't considered _anyone_."

Suddenly smiling again, Maleficent said: "I should like to court the Good Queen in the future. But only if she wants me too. Will she?"

Regina looked at Maleficent. Her old friend. Her old _lover_. Long ago, they had more than just a friendship, and many things were left unsaid. Many things ended badly between them. Many things were half-heartedly patched up when Maleficent was brought back to life, but then life once again had pulled Regina in a different direction, and they hadn't seen much of each other since then.

 _And isn't that a terrible shame_? Regina thought to herself. She hadn't considered the possibility of maybe getting another partner, but if she had, she would have thought of Maleficent. Strong, loyal, sarcastic, gentle Maleficent. Her old lover. The woman who had once been her only safe place. A place she ran to when things were particularly bleak and hopeless.

A new story. A new possibility. Regina smiled.

"She will," she said softly.

Maleficent smiled and then dropped in a deep curtsy. "Your Majesty,"

"There's no need for that," Regina quickly assured. "You can... You can stand."

Maleficent snickered slightly as she rose to her full height. Stepping closer to Regina, she asked: "Would the Queen be interested in a dance?"

"Yes," Regina said and reached out to touch Maleficent's hand. "She would be _very_ interested in that."

Maleficent's soft, warm and familiar fingers entwined with her own ones as they walked back through the garden.

Of course, there was quite a few turned heads when they came into the grand hall, but Regina didn't care. People could stare as much as they wanted.

She saw Snow look slightly shell shocked, but then smile widely, and Zelena mouthed: " _Maleficent_?"

Regina didn't even bother to mouth back. She simply turned her attention back to Maleficent and asked: "How about that dance?"

"I may be a little rusty," Maleficent warned as they walked out on the dance floor to mingle with the dancing crowd.

"I can handle a little rust," Regina assured and smiled as Maleficent's right hand found her own, while her other hand laid delicately on Regina's back.

 _Maybe she is a little rusty_ , Regina thought to herself as they slowly spun around. But she didn't mind that one bit. She could handle a little rust. She could _definitely_ a little rust.

She and Maleficent smiled at each other, and Regina found that this was the best possible ending to the mystery about the red roses and her secret admirer.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
